


Learning to feel

by JamoonX



Series: From teacher/student to rivals to lovers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamoonX/pseuds/JamoonX
Summary: This one death was something that wore down Byleth, heavily. But it also was a catalyst to find a new life, a new purpose. To fulfill the dream both his father and he himself always had: Becoming a normal, happy human being. Spoilers for FE:3H. I don't own Fire Emblem.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli
Series: From teacher/student to rivals to lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045536
Kudos: 4





	Learning to feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. My first attempt at a Fire Emblem Three Houses story. There won't be much actual story, just some drabbles, talking and eventual lemon scattered around some points in the actual story. Will probably contain spoilers for FE3H Golden Deer Route, so be sure if you wanna read it.

It was just a few hours since the Golden Deers returned from the destroyed cathedral. Since...it happened.

With a foreign feeling of dread, the blue-haired professor recalls the moment in which the supposed long-lost student Monica of the Black Eagle House backstabbed his father, Jeralt. It was the first time he actually, wholeheartedly felt something, even though on the outside he was still mourning considerably less than others.

He recalled how he tried to use his Divine Pulse to intercept her, just to be stopped by the man hiding behind the shell of the librairian Tomas. But it wasn't possible, similar to the things Sothis said.

"If you can't save someone with Divine Pulse, it may be because fate determined for this person to die that day. You will have to face that. If you are in need of weeping, feel free to do. You don't need to hide anything from me.", her sympathetic voice had spoken that day.

That day he was able to express his feelings for the first time through his tears. He was relieved to see Jeralt was alive long enough to register it himself, to experience how his son cried for the first time ever.

The way back to Garreg Mach was very awkward, which was of no surprise. Leonie was visibly sad that her idol died, Byleth just seemed to be lost in his thoughts, while the others were awkwardly following their professor. Hilda's attempt to talk to Leonie was requited by a little smile of gratitude. The usually motivated and quite talkative young woman simply answered with a few words of response, while Hilda tried to comfort her as much as possible.

Meanwhile, Claude's attempts to reach out to their professor mostly fell on deaf ears. His blue eyes were dead-set straight-forward. He tried to come to terms with the unknown feelings spreading themselves inside of him, noticing the slight ache inside his chest. Talking to Claude, or anyone for that matter, wasn't on his priority list now.

Reporting to Rhea and Seteth had been even more strange for the students, since Byleths usual distant voice shimmered through like always, as if nothing happened.

"Lady Rhea", the professor started, the Golden Deer behind him.

"Yes professor? I suppose your mission has been successful?", asked the calm and serene voice of the archbishop, her assistant standing straight next to her.

"Correct. There are no remaining threats. There is only one casualty which I have to report. Commander Jeralt has been stabbed in the back by the student we knew as Monica.", responded the sickeningly calm voice of the mercenary, making the students wince visibly, while Leonie looked like she was fuming.

"Jeralt is dead?", the archbishop asked with a widening in her eyes. "Professor, is everything...", Rhea started, before an uncharacteristic interruption came from the teacher.

"Milady, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this mission really drenched the energy out of me and my students. Would you allow us to rest this week?"

Seteth was a bit shocked himself, which lead to him not scolding the mercenary for interrupting Rhea, who simply nodded in response.

"Very well professor, you are finished for this moon. If you or your students need anything, please be sure to seek me out.", the archbishop finalized, to which Byleth only nodded.

Normally, he had spoken a few words of praise to everyone, and had given them tips on how to be stronger. Now, he simply walked right through the middle of his group of Golden Deers and left the hall.

"Well, that sure was awkward", Claude muttered while the Golden Deers left the hall as well.

"It is a very fresh wound. He will need time.", Hilda spoke back.

"Losing your parents is very painful. He will need help, not only time.", Raphael stated while they walked over the bridge connecting the monastery to the academy, their professor long out of sight.

"Yes, let's go and talk to him!", Lysithea suggested.

"Maybe the Goddess will help us! We have to ask her!", Ignatz told hurriedly.

"I agree. Although the professor is no nobleman, a bit of faith could be of great use to him.", Lorenz respondes in his usual, slightly snobby tone.

"Y-yes, the Goddess is always w-willing to help", muttered the shy cerulean haired girl Marianne.

"Faith may be helpful to you, but I doubt teach is that much of a praying man. I was thinking about a direct apporach, similar to your suggestion Lysithea. Let us give him a bit of rest, and then we will talk to him. Alright?", Claude asked the nodding group, and recognized that one, orange-haired girl was missing.

"Oh no, please not.", the archer muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Hey! Professor, what's wrong with you? Doesn't this affect you at all?", Leonie yelled furiously into the back of the teacher who was just about to enter his room. He did not react at all besides halting his movements and still being deep in thought.

"You are speaking with so much calmness, it's infuriating. Your dad died, and you don't say anything, as if you don't care! I'm angry to know that you will continue just as always, without appreciating Commander Jeralt at all!"

Byleth listened intently to the tomboy, trying to process it. He felt a similar ache in his body spreading, as if the feelings which broke out once are now trying to break out again, more forcefully. Though it wasn't grief this time, it was anger, fury, hate. He wanted to turn around, unsheath his Sword of the Creator, and show Leonie just how much he was feeling right now, how much Jeralt, his teachings and being his son meant to him. It was annoying and unnerving to think about how Leonie just pestered him with her one sided rivalry about Jeralts praise all the time, and that she would come to him now and try to speak of matters she had no clue about was draining him of his godly self-control.

'No.' he thought, 'I won't lose it now. There never seems to be a good result when those feelings arise in others.' Maybe the feeling itself was new to him, but seeing how others tend to act when angry was enough of a lesson to him.

Without uttering a single word, Byleth left the ginger staying in front of his chambers. The only thing he needed now was time alone to mourn.

Her blood still boiling, Leonie left towards the training grounds, although it was night already. She really needed to work out her anger on something she could not hurt right now.

For the following three days, Byleth stayed in his room, the only human interaction, if you could call it that, was with Sothis who was comforting him. It was unnerving to even himself that he had not cried as much as other people who lost their loved ones, but he felt restrained, as if he actually was not able to visibly mourn longer than the time he actually did.

He remembered how Manuela, Hanneman, and his class, mostly with Claude, Raphael or Hilda speaking, dropped by and knocked on his door to try and get him out of his room, especially since Jeralts funeral would be the day after their return.

But even though his grief was subdued by something he could not comprehend, he still wasn't feeling like seeing other people.

So he waited, tried to figure out a solution to a problem he still didn't grasp fully, and after three long days, left his room to visit the cemetery.

He could not and would not be there at his funeral where all the other people would show up and tell him words of comfort while he didn't even know if he was in need of it.

So in the evening on the third day after Jeralts death, he left his room to walk towards the cemetary, hoping to get some "alone" time with his dad.

The first to cross his way was the lord of the Black Eagles, Edelgard, who obviously heard of the news as well.

"Professor..", she started, unsure of what to say.

Byleth merely nodded to her, as to acknowledge her attempt so start a conversation. Her face looked sad and sort of guilty, which the mercenary could not comprehend. Maybe because Monica was a Black Eagle student and she felt guilty that one of her housemates was a traitor.

Without breaking his stride, he proceeded to walk into the same direction, feeling the eyes of the future empress look straight into his back.

Right before entering the cemetery, he took sight of Claude and Hilda who seemed to be discussing something.

When they looked at him, there was an immediate sign of relief on their faces.

"Hey teach. It's good to see you.", Claude smiled, albeit weaker than usual, nodding to him.

"Hello professor.", Hilda greeted sweetly, waving with her hand.

"Hello.", Byleth managed to greet, his first words spoken to someone else than Sothis. "We can talk later perhaps, I have something to deal with now."

"Of course.", Claude responed, letting his teacher walk away.

Upon reaching the grave of Jeralt, he felt the sadness and another feeling creep into him, which he could only describe as weird. To see the gravestone, the name Jeralt Eisner written into it, felt so unreal he couldn't find words to describe it. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice the young woman who has just in range of the grave as well, seemingly walking to Jeralts place, too.

As the feelings washed over him, Byleth dropped to his knees, letting his slender, pale fingers concealed by his gloves trace over the two words carved into the smooth stone.

"Hey dad, I'm sorry to visit you that late. I'd want to say that it's because I was too sad to look at anyone, though that's only half the truth."

Taking a breath, he looked at "Jeralt" with his steely gaze, imagining his father's face right in front of him.

"I suppose, what might be the bigger reason is that I was ashamed I wasn't sadder. I still don't get it. I know you are supposed to feel grief and mourn when a loved one passes away, yet still I felt it only in one moment, as if my feelings finally broke out. And when I was able to cry for the first time, just like that, this intense emotions left me again. I don't understand.", Byleth went on, looking genuinely confused. Not that anyone saw.

The young ginger woman, Leonie, who wanted to visit the grave as well, listenend very closely, feeling a bit of sadness as well.

"Heh, it's bad enough you had to die to witness my first display of emotions. Leonie said I didn't appreciate you, and maybe she's right. I don't how to appreciate something, I don't know how to pronounce appreciation towards someone or something. Only in that moment I saw a glimpse of this enigma called emotion.", he brought out, his voice still confused by the topic he was talking about.

"Whenever we finished our mission, everyone seemed happy about the money and the prizes we earned, and even though it brought them joy, I saw they smiled more when each one of your men saw their wives and their own children again. It used to bother me in a strange way. Why don't I gravitate the same towards you like they do? Why don't I feel gratitude or joy or love for you when we reach our tent, safe and unharmed, because it seems that is what people normally value most in live?

Now, though, it's all a distant memory. If this is the meaning of life, then why do I exist I used to ask myself. And then I found out, right when you died. But it was too late.", he spoke, causing Leonie to leak a few tears silently.

"I suppose that's a reason I locked myself up as well. I had time to think, and when I figured out how emotions seem to work, I realized that I had lost something else than you. Something even more important, and that's what I truly despaired. It was my purpose. Sure, I'm told that I am a good fighter or teacher, but Alois and Catherine are strong, and Manuela and Hanneman are good teachers as well. I came to realize that in the moment you closed your eyes, there was no one left who needed me. I became...unnecessary.", he finished, hesitating to find the right word to finish his sentence with.

"But I will figure it out, there is something out there that I can do, that I can be. Not some Chosen One of the Archbishop or whatever her deal with me is. Not simply the great Commander Jeralts child, which Alois or Leonie seem to put me into. I don't want any of that. I don't believe I am that special, even with the Sword of the Creator or the Crest of Flames, and I can never possibly be like you. There is something big going on here, I think you felt it as well. I will continue down this path, and maybe along the way I will find a purpose again. Maybe one day, there is something natural, something human that I want to achieve. Maybe even someone to give this too.", Byleth spoke, feeling for the box with Jeralts old engagement ring.

"I wanted to say how much I did appreciate you. At least you did not die thinking I didn't love you. You brought me into this world, and I will find out why." And with that, Byleth stood up, turned around to walk towards the stairs. If he would've turned around a few seconds earlier, he would've seen a patch of short orange hair up there.

Leonie felt like crap. She wanted to talk to Byleth, but she couldn't face him, the pain of Jeralts death and the shame of their last conversation still too fresh to handle him.

'I have to talk to him, just a bit later.'

The chance wasn't there, though. Everything went faster than she imagined. Even though there was a month left before their next big task, Byleth still kept himself scarce throughout the weeks. He came in the morning, taught everyone a lesson, gave them their assignments, and left again. Byleth was so caught up in his new quest for identity, that they didn't realize they had to move out again, this time into the woods.

The pawns of Solon were fighting them, being cleaned off effectively by the skilled Leicester Alliance team, especially Byleth. Despite his nickname Ashen Demon, he seemed to be even more cold and ruthless than before.

Just as he stabbed the last one down and his other students caught up to him, he saw the short and slender outline of redhead, transforming into an orange haired woman.

"Monica.", he started, voice as cold as the climate in Faerghus.

"I'm not Monica, vermin. My name is Kronya."

Everyone was vary of her, even Leonie despite her anger upon seeing the killer of Jeralt. But the first to step in front of them was their professor, the Crest of Flames now burning menacingly in front of him.

"You", he unsheathed the Sword of the Creator "took everything from me."

The students were shocked to hear their professor to speak so out of character, but still focused their gaze on the assassin.

"Heh, I don't even know who you are.", she responded with venom.

"You will.", he countered, and then ran towards her.

"Wait, teach! Damn it.", Claude yelled, until he noticed they were being flanked by more cavalry. The moment he tried to find his professor again, he realized they alfeady lost sight of him.

"Quick, we have to follow him!", the lord ordered, while the Golden Deer followed him without objection.

Though when they found there way to a small field with stones, four pillars forming a square, they realized that whatever happend, it was too late.

Through the strange, purple flames covering the field, they could see the Agarthan assassin close to dying, eyes wide in despair, while Byleth was engulfed in the fire and completely vanished.

"Hahaha, you're too late! Your dear professor will never walk upon this realm ever again!.", the mage they recognized to be Solon mocked.

"Well, he is not dead, is he?", Claude countered with his confident smirk, mostly trying to convince the others that the professor was still alive.

"Boy, there are circumstances worse than death."

"So he is alive, I knew it. And as long as he is alive, teach will find a way to come back again. Just you see.", Claude replied, though his voice cleary betrayed that his hopes could definetely be higher.

He didn't need to turn around to feel the looks of dread and despair on his comrades faces to know that maybe noone actually shared his hope.

"NO!", a mighty roar yelled. It belonged to the caring brute of the Golden Deer, Raphael, who charged the dark mage with his gauntlets, only to be thrown away effortlessly, causing him to land hard on his back.

"Raphael!", his best friend Ignatz yelled and ran to his side to check for any injuries. The blonde was relieved to find nothing, just that his comrade was struggling to breath from the hard knock.

Now, Solon had to intercept a flurry of arrows aiming for his head. Without breaking a sweat, he disintegrated the wooden ammo to see the orange haired girl, her bow in hand and a determined look on her face. Although, for a perceptive person like Solon, the slight quivering of her lips was unmistakable.

"Hehehe, foolish girl. Showing emotion to your enemy is a mistake you won't live long enough to regret."

He shot out a blast of dark energy, only for it to be intercepted by a Miasma from Lysithea.

As the dust cleared off and Solon prepared to attack the group of students, out of nowhere, the Sword of the Creator came out. It seemed like it cut through space itself, creating a rift in the middle of the air.

"He is...even consuming darkness itself.", Solon muttered to himself.

When he saw the patch of light green hair leave the rift, the mage ran away and called out for another group of Agarthans and Demonic Beasts to charge the Golden Deer.

"Teach, you...", Claude muttered, seeing his teacher, hair now similar to Rhea and Flayn.

The professor turned around to see his students, vibrant green eyes meeting the gaze of his companions and nodding. They knew what it meant. There was no time left to talk, now was the time to fight. Blades, arrows, dark and white magic, working their ways through the hordes of enemies, monsters and Agarthans alike, until Solon met the business end of the Sword of the Creator. When the lifeless body of the mage fell back onto the ground, blood pooling on the floor, Byleth dropped to his knees and tried to calm down his breath from the mix of adrenaline and fatigue.

Even though his students probably would ask questions, and he himself had those as well, right now the most important fact was that the fight was over, his father was avenged. Kronya and Solon were dead.

The first to come over to him was Claude, his breathing just as erratic as his. Looking up, Byleth took the hand offered to him and let himself be pulled up to his feet. Turning sideways, he saw the rest of the Golden Deer catching up to him.

All of them gave him incredulous look, fixated on his hair. He grabbed a few strands of his mane and pulled them down in front of his eyes, to see the light green colour it adapted for the first time himself.

Letting them fall freely again, he looked onto his palms, wondering what happened to him. Everything else seemed to be the same. His clothing was still there, and he felt the same, yet so different.

"Professor, would you inform us how your change of style freed you from wherever you were held hostage?", Lorenz asked, still shocked himself.

Before he answered, he locked his eyes with Lorenz indigo orbs, before collapsing on his knees.

Preventing the professor from falling further down, Claude quickly kneeled in front of him to let him drop onto his shoulder.

"Raphael, could you give me a hand?", Claude asked his friend, the now gauntlet-free fighter picking up his teacher effortlessly.

"Let's go back to Garreg Mach. Perhaps we can squeeze a few answers out of Lady Rhea."

Everyone, still dumbstruck, nodded silently and walked off. Only Leonie stood still, her whole body shaking.

Claude came to her and shook her by her shoulders. "Leonie, hey Leonie, what is it?"

The tomboy shook her head, and replied "It's nothing. Let's get back to the monastery."

The heir to House Riegan picked up her hurried tone, but decided to not comment on it. Instead, he silently followed her.

Over the course of the following month, no one knew what to think of their professor. Rhea explained how the Goddess herself blessed him with her powers, and his eye and hair colour was merely a symbol to show the deep connection he had with her now.

He seemed to be the same, but it was harder to be around him, simply because no one was sure if he really still was the same. The stoic mercenary looked like he was even deeper in thought than usual. He tried to reach out to Sothis, but noticed her childish voice wouldn't reply.

Especially the increased amount of attention their professor got from the Archbishop Rhea really weirded them out. Whereas before, Byleth definetely got to enjoy pretty blatant favouritism from Rhea, now it seemed the woman was downright obsessed with him. When she announced that their was a ritual to be held in the Holy Tomb, the Golden Deer were excited to see the chamber which the church usually was very secretive about, but even though Rhea told them it was just his powers that changed, and Byleth being sure he was still the same, the relationship between students and teacher changed very much.

Even though Ignatz was very fascinated by the idea that Byleth was blessed by the Goddess, most of the others were even more nervous around him.

Leonie of course was unsure of it as well. She knew she still hasn't apologized to him but she felt like she had to say something positive to him, something he probably hasn't heard at all in the last days.

So after class, before she left the room last with her professor still seated behind his desk, she decided to try and say something.

Turning around before exiting the classroom, she started: "Professor?"

The now green haired young man looked up into her vibrant orange orbs, waiting for her to speak.

"Don't let the others get the best of you just because you've changed. No matter what your hair or eyes look like, you're still you. Remember that, ok?"

Byleth widened his eyes just slightly, and nodded. "Yes, Leonie. Thank you for your words."

Leonie smiled lightly, and went away. She couldn't handle talking about Jeralt and their last talk with each other, not yet. But she was happy to give some helpful words to her teacher.

During the events in the Holy Tomb, most people again got confused by the words spoken by the Archbishop, how Byleth should try sitting in the Goddesses' throne, and what exactly Rhea wanted to achieve with that.

Their thoughts got interrupted when they saw a group of Imperial soldiers entering the tomb.

"Get the crest stones, quick.", was the order of the person everyone recognized as the Flame Emperor towars the soldiers.

"Who are you, wicked heretics? Leave the Holy Tomb immediately! Do you even know what these crest stones are? Professor, punish these imbeciles!", Rheas melodic voice boomed with disgust.

"Raphael, Lorenz, Hilda, come with me, we take care of the Demonic Beasts. Everyone else, cover us from the distance!", Byleth ordered calmly, drawing his eternal Sword of the Creator.

Everyone nodded. While Claude, Ignatz, Leonie, Marianne and Lysithea covered their classmates and took care of the incoming Imperial soldiers, the other four ran up to the towering creatures to fight them in close combat.

Once they were taken care of, they ran up to the Flame Emperor, protected by an assassin.

Byleth turned to Claude who nodded once, and then charged into the assassin, being as defensive as possible to swiftly dodge the dagger strikes thrown to him.

When Byleth heard Claude preparing to shoot an arrow, he quickly leaned his head to the right, so the arrow hit their opponent straight into his face.

The teacher didn't waste time to run into the Flame Emperor immediately afterwards, who blocked most of the quick slashes with his massive shield until he could land a kick to his face, so that the helmet was kicked off and revealed a pale face, with violet eyes and snow white hair.

Claude's eyes widened, along with everyone elses, and talked first: "Edelgard, you.."

"To think the heir of the ancient house of Hresvelg would dare to raise her sword against the church. Professor, kill Edelgard. There is no mercy towards those who defile the Holy Tomb!", Rhea yelled again.

Before the teacher could even react, Edelgard's loyal assistant Hubert teleported out of nowhere, right next to his mistress, and took off with her.

The next month went by in a blur. Edelgard, former princess, now became emperor of the Adrestian Empire, and declared war to the Church of Seiros and all of its allies.

Normal lessons weren't continuing, since all of the professors were now particpating in the war council of the church, and most of the students tried to make contact with their families to ask them many questions. Questions which went unanswered, since no one predicted yet alone understood what exactly was happening.

Before anyone got an answer, the Imperial army was already marching towards the gates of Garreg Mach.

Countless soldiers and Demonic Beasts were fought off, until the reinforcements flowing in were just too much to bear for the poorer defenses of the monastery.

That was the moment Rhea turned into a dragon. Claude and Byleth imagined her look to be similar to the Immaculate One they saw in the library.

'One question more.', Claude thought, continuing to fight.

The dragon scared the soldiers and forced them to retreat, but the beasts came charging at her full speed anyways, quickly overpowering her through their numbers advantage.

Byleth couldn't wait. Even though he was told by the Archbishop to stay behind, evacuate everyone and help his students, he ran to Rhea and aided her by striking the Demonic Beasts with his sword.

When the Archbishop she recovered, she asked: "Why did you come?"

The professor turned around, seeing another dark mage who looked similar to Solon, and fired a purple blast of energy into him.

Byleth tried to protect himself with his blade, but got pushed back to the edge of a cliff. The edge got destroyed, and the professor then realized he was falling down.

The last thing he saw and heard was Rhea's anguished screams, while he himself yelled as his descent took him further down, until his world went black.

"No, teach!", Claude yelled, seeing Byleth fall of the broken cliff.

"Claude, Seteth said we have to fall back! They overrun us!", Hilda yelled, eyes already teary from the fall of their professor.

Through gritted teeth, Claude turned around to see the Golden Deer by his side. Most were visibly distressed, besides Marianne who looked rather normal since she started to pray intensely. Leonie just looked at the ground, shaking.

"Alright, let's go. Come on.", Claude yelled, and reluctantly, everyone agreed and ran off.

To say the mood was dark would have been an understatement. The camp the Golden Deer set up just half a days march away from Garreg Mach, was sickeningly silent.

Leonie, who was quick to hunt down a bit of food for everyone without saying much, sat down on a high tree to be the first guard for the night. She held onto her bow in one hand, and had a hunting dagger in her other hand which her professor got her for her birthday.

'Professor..', Leonie thought. She shook her head. 'No, don't be weak, Leonie.'

But she couldn't help it. She thanked the Goddess for being alone when she started to release her first tears, running down her cheeks and pooling on her chin.

"Hey Leonie, everything alright?", Claude asked from behind her, almost smacking his forehead because of how stupid the question must have sounded.

The girl quickly wiped her tears and nodded. "Yeah, everythings fine."

The Riegan climbed up the tree and sat next to her. She turned her face away from him, so he wouldn't see her cry, even though she knew she couldn't fool someone like Claude with hiding her emotions.

"It's ok Leonie, I miss him too. Everyone already misses him. You don't have to sit through it alone.", Claude spoke softly, trying to look into her eyes.

Leonie breathed shakily, and said: "When Jeralt died, I was so sad and frustrated that the professor just wouldn't show any emotion, even in such a situation, that I confronted him, and told him he didn't appreciate him."

Claude wanted to say something, but decided to stay quiet and let the girl speak.

"Then, when he came out, he went to his grave, and told Jeralt how much he grieved for him, that he lost his purpose and didn't know what to live for."

Despite her efforts, Leonie couldn't contain the salty tears to run down from her red, puffy eyes.

"He grieved so much, he questioned his identity and the best I came up with was how he didn't appreciate the one person he thought gave him a purpose. And I couldn't even apologize to him. Now he died, thinking I hated him, and I can never make it up to him.", she finished, sobbing.

The archer knew that nothing he would could alleviate her pain, so he chose to simply put a hand on her shoulder and let her pour out her emotions.

The next days, weeks, months were hell, for all of them. Leonie especially was plagued by the nightmares about her professor, falling down helplessly to his demise. Now, there was a war going on, and each of the Golden Deer had to return to their responsibilities. There was no officers academy anymore after all. Reluctantly, the group split up.

5 years later

"Hey, wake up. This is no place to sleep!", a sassy, childish voice called out.

"Ugh..", Byleth said, standing up while trying to endure his massive headache.

"Excuse me, are you alright?", a man, looking like a common villager, asked.

"Where are we?", Byleth spoke.

"A little village, close to Garreg Mach, the former monastery of the Church of Seiros.", a man answered. Byleth inspected him, but realized he was no more than a simple villager.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ugh, yeah. I fell down when the Empire raided Garreg Mach. Do you know how their offense is going?"

"What? That attack was 5 years ago. Since then, Garreg Mach simply became a haven for thieves. Are you sure everything is alright with you?", the man wondered.

'5 years.', Byleth repeated in his mind. He looked around to see he was at the foot of the mointain the monastery was build on. He had to go through a small village to reach Garreg Mach.

'5 years means now would be the Millenium Festival. I wonder if anyone's there.'

Byleth turned around, ignoring the questions and warnings from the man to reach a little town at the base of the mountain. Entering, he recognized a lot of Jeralts, or rather his, men looking at him incredulously, until he reached one of the older men.

"Eric!", Byleth yelled at the man, the former assistant of his father, who he saw in the distance.

The man in question turned around to find the green orbs looking at him. "Sir! What are you doing here, how are you alive?"

"I.. I don't know exactly. I fell down that cliff, and woke up now. What are you doing here?"

The assistant, still looking dumbfounded, started to stammer out the story. "After the fall of Garreg Mach, the Empire conquered most of Fodlan. The Kingdom is now a vessel, only a Dukedom, the Allaince is caught in inner fights, and the Church is no more. We haven't seen the Knights of Seiros in a long time, and Rhea is gone, too. Without the church, we don't have many high paying contracts anymore, since we're afraid someone from the Empire might recognize us. We settled down here, no one is really interested in this place anymore."

The former professor absorbed the summary and thought of his next move.

"Eric, gather everyone who is willing to join me. We will reconquer Garreg Mach."

"Sir?"

"5 years have passed. It is time to liberate the monastery again. I made a promise to my Golden Deers we would meet up at the monastery during the Millenium Festival, I know they will be there. We have to talk to Claude about the war, we will more than probably join. If anyone of you is unwilling to follow me, I won't be stopping you."

About half of them stayed behind, he could tell many of them build up families and rather wanted to live peaceful lives rather than rejoining their old team. So with about 20 men, Byleth marched up to Garreg Mach.

It wasn't like he expected it to be. He thought the place would be overflowing with suspicious creatures. He might've preferred that, because that would've meant there was life in this place. Rather, it was just empty. Nothing was there. Byleth went to enter a builidng which still looked oddly intact for being attacked in a war.

"Eric, make sure no one enters. Call me if anyone approaches.", Byleth told his assistant.

"Yes, sir."

When he went up the stairs, there was this weird feeling in his chest he connected with people talking about hope. He hoped to see any face here. Since he seemed to be away for five years, he did not know if anyone of his students actually remembered coming here, much less if anyone actually was alive.

When he reached his destination, the feeling in his chest intensified. The heir of House Riegan, the lord of the Golden Deer House, Claude, stood there, looking out of the window, casually, yet with a deep and distant gaze.

When their eyes met, they widened both.

"Teach."

Claude spoke a few words him, unusually at a loss of those for someone like him, until the professor heard the slightly raspy voice of Eric.

"Sir, thieves are approaching! They look like Pallardos bunch!"

Byleth recognized the name from his father discussing about them with his men. The decision did not take long for him. When he saw Claude, they nodded, and knew what to do. What they did not know was that the others would be joining them.

Leonie met Hilda on her way towards Garreg Mach. After returning to her village, helping it in matters the Alliance could not take care if right now, there was no day which went by in which she didn't remember the promise she made with her classmates.

'And the professor, too.', she thought solemnly, but shook it away for now.

"Leonie, look! Someones fighting over there!", the pinkette pointed out.

She followed her finger, to see thieves and of mercenaries fighting each other.

"Wait, aren't those Jeralts men? What are they doing here?", Leonie wondered. Looking up into the sky, she saw a wyvern ascending, and two men sitting on it. One was shooting down arrows relentlessly, while the other just waited.

"That's Claude! Quick, let's help him!", the orange haired girl yelled, drawing her bow while riding towards the battlefield, Hilda following behind her.

The wyvern dropped low enough, to allow Byleth to jump off and run towards Pallardo, while his men took care of the thieves and Claude supported them from the sky.

From his elevated point of view, he could see them, everyone. Marianne, Hilda, Leonie, Raphael, Ignatz, Lysithea, even Lorenz, all joined the battle. He couldn't care less to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

Byleth easily took care of Pallardos henchmen, but realized there was a doppelganger.

He turned left towards the big door, and took the key from the pouch of the doppelganger. The key fit, and he figured whatever was behind the door, Pallardo would be there too.

He slashed through the thieves with ease, until he reached Pallardo, only to realize he was already impaled by a lance.

When the body dropped down, he could see the person behind him, and had to double take to recognize who was actually standing in front of him.

A girl, no, rather a woman, in an orange shirt/dress mix, high leather boots, a shield strapped to her back, a pretty, lightly sunkissed face with orange eyes and long hair.

Byleth widened his eyes a bit to realize the woman in front of him was clearly Leonie. The girl he remembered back in the academy days (which still seemed like yesterday to him), who had looked rather boyish, filled out her clothes nicely with her gained curves and adopted a more feminine haircut. And even though the widen in his eyes did not hide his surprise, it couldn't compare to the shock on the young Pinellis face.

For a moment, she actually just sat there on her horse and wondered who was there. Then, for another moment, she swore her heart stopped when she recognized the person in front of her. No, it couldn't be him. It had to be her imagination, maybe the Goddess wanted to make fun of her, virtually anything.

In the next moment, she climbed off her horse, hands shaking ever so slightly, her heart trying to break her ribcage. Cautiously, she went over to him, her eyes in disbelief. He could tell she was still in this moment between hope and realization, and was trying her best not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"No, that can't be. You can't be here.", Leonie whispered, now standing only a few inches away from him, piercing the green eyes she hasn't seen in what seemed like eternity.

Byleth smiled slightly, but warmly, as he heard the voice of his student. He could not help himself but revel in the happy feelings pushing themselves into his very core.

Carefully, as if he was petting a stray cat to not scare it away, he put his right hand on her left shoulder and held his gaze on her deep, vibrant, warm orange orbs.

"Hey, Leonie."

When he said her name, she couldn't control it. With one fast step, almost a jump, she wrapped her arms around his neck to envelop him in a tight hug.

"Professor! You...how?", she asked carefully.

Byleth returned the hug around her lower back.

"I don't know. Apparently, I slept for 5 years. I don't really understand it myself. But I'm back, and I won't leave again.", he answered, whispering the last sentence.

Her water dams broke, tears now flowing down her eyes freely while clinging onto the man with all of her impressive strength.

Byleth nuzzled his cheek into her hair to convince her he's there. He saw Jeralts men do that to their wives to calm them down. He let her cling to him, while he clung to her, feeling how her whole body shook with her hiccups and sobs.

He turned left so see the rest of his former class reach then, and look at him just as increduluosly as Leonie did.

He smiled to them and wanted to break out of Leonie's grasp to greet them, but the girl in his arms didn't want to let him.

"Come on Leonie, you can't keep the professor all to yourself, you know?" Hilda teased her, her voice betraying her relief.

Realizing the others were watching, she pulled back, fighting the pink in her cheeks. She punched the professor in the shoudler lightly, and asked: "Don't ever do this to us again, got it?"

Byleth nodded and turned towards the group. They talked about the past, the present and the future. Everyone knew that war was inevitable for them as well. So they chose Garreg Mach as their operating base for their ambush on tue Great Bridge of Myrrdin.

In the evening veryone started to move into their old rooms while making plans on how slowly build up the monastery again and gaining allies.

Byleth too let himself rest and moved into his old dorm close to the sauna. Sothis still wasn't there, even though he suspected she was the one to wake him up from his slumber.

His thoughts were interrupted by a few knocks on his dorm. He stood up from his bed and opened the door to reveal Leonie, still in her battle clothes which looked comfortable enough. Byleth already took of his armor and changed into a simple shirt and loose pants.

"Professor, hello. May I come in?"

Byleth nodded and let her in. She sat down in her chair in front of his desk, while Byleth sat down on his bed. Before he let her speak, he wanted to say something himself.

"Leonie, if I may: You are not students anymore, so you don't have to call me professor anymore. Just call me by my name."

The young woman nodded. "Alright then, I'll call you by your name, By... Nope, can't do that, still weird."

He wouldn't let her get away that easily. He squinted his eyes, piercing her orange orbs in the process.

"Leonie, I insist. You are not my subordinate, you are my equal. I want you to call me Byleth."

"I'm...your equal?", the woman asked, shocked.

"Of course, Leonie. You have always been a capable and dedicated student. I never saw you as any less of that."

She beamed from the praise of her old professor. Nodding, she replied: "Thank you, prof...Thank you, Byleth. That means a lot to me."

With his signature modest smile, he nodded. "Now Leonie, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Remembering her reason, she nodded. "Yes, I wanted to talk about the last time we really talked to each other. Before the war, I mean. Do you remember?"

Byleth sought out his memories about the academy days of his old students. He remembered how Leonie encouraged him to not forget that he was still human after Sothis granted him her powers. But no, that's probably not what she meant.

"You mean when my father died, don't you?"

The young Pinelli nodded, looking a little dejected.

"Yes. I was so upset and angry and sad that not only Jeralt died, but that you were so distant that I didn't acknowledge that you just dealt with all of this differently than I did. I... I kinda eavesdropped when you visited his grave, and heard your lament. It hurt to hear you so broken and how you believed all of us didn't respect you for who you were. I'm so sorry for being so disrespectful to you."

Byleth nodded. He recognized the scenery she talked about.

"Yes, I remember that. It did hurt. You know that I actually despised being here in the beginning? With Jeralts men, it was all different. They all knew I was his son, but they held me accountable for my actions and mistakes. In the academy, it was different. So many of the knights, Rhea herself, many of the students. All of them regarded me as a replacement for someone that could never be replaced. When I started to realize that there has to be some purpose for me, I've come to know that just leeching off of someones glory is tiring and frustrating."

Interrupting his lament, he looked up from the ground to look into Leonies fierce yet warm eyes. He immediately saw how she was hanging onto every word he uttered.

He offered her a smile and continued.

"But you were right still. I haven't been very vocal with the feelings I indeed had just started to feel in that moment. It was all so foreign, I never once recognized how much he meant to you as well, and how hard you took it. I hope you accept my apology for that."

She was shocked, yet immediately shook her head. "No, don't apologize for anything. I am at fault for that, I was awful and I'll take responsibility for that."

He smiled. Byleth knew there was no way to persuade her of his guilt. But he could at least try to lift off some of her.

"Leonie, I've already forgiven you a long time ago. I appreciate the gesture, but I don't resent you."

The woman couldn't help but smile. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

Byleth smiled himself. He stood up, walked over to the desk and picked up the flowers which were bundled there.

"I wanted to visit him. Please, join me."

Leonie widened her eyes. "R-really? I don't want to impose, you have a right to be alone with him as his son. And with the way I spoke to you, I still don't feel that I am allowed the honour to do that as well."

It was nice that she exchanged some of her hot-headedness for a sense of responsibility in the past years, but she became way too stubborn, even more so than her as a student. If that was even possible.

Without uttering a word again, Byleth grabbed her hand in his. The electrifying feeling of her calloused yet delicate hand reminded him of the fact that for him, skin-to-skin contact was very unusual. He can't remember ever holding someones hand, yet alone without his gloves. It made his heart beat and spread unknown emotions throughout his body, but he shook it off for now.

Leonie too was stunned, the light rose in her cheeks being a visible proof for that. But it did the trick. She stopped her struggle and followed him meekly.

When they arrived, Leonie spoke about how she roamed Fodlan as a mercenary in the time the war broke out openly between the Empire, Kingdom and Church of Seiros. Everyone besides Lorenz and Claude stepped away from public positions, though they still briefly contacted each other with writing letters.

"After some time though, most of Jeralts men who did follow me left to the small village at Garreg Mach to stay on the low and focus on their families. I understand that, which is why I had to continue though." Leonie talked, facing Byleth. They were beside Jeralts grave, as if all three of them were having a conversation. The former professor listened closely, sitting in a cross-legged position similar to the orange-haired woman. He saw just enough of her face to distinguish her features, the light which came from the cathedral and the slight moonlight illuminated just enough of their faces.

Byleth really appreciated how the white glow of the moon shone down on her sun-kissed skin, making a nice contrast. On the other hand, Leonie had to admit that the way the light landed on his pale white skin really gave him an ethereal touch.

"Anyways, so I continued to take as many high-paying jobs as people were ready to give me. And after a year, I had piled up enough to finally return to my village and pay off the debt they had to take by sending me to the academy. It felt so good to finally give back something to these wonderful people."

Byleth smiled how she beamed and grinned widely from the memory. He didn't know how that felt, to be honest, because he himself couldn't remember that he ever did that. But to see and listen to how much it meant to her was heartwarming. A sensation he now, with her, might actually get used to.

"That's wonderful Leonie, I'm proud of you. I'm sure father would be as well."

"Really?", she asked, hopefully.

"Of course, he always held you in high regards."

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant... you are proud of me?"

Byleth looked her in the eye, to see that hopeful glow in her eye.

"Of course. Like I said, you have always been dedicated, hard-working and motivated. You have mastered everything I've taught you, Leonie. Hanneman told me about this, about how the best thing about being a teacher is to see students grow up into strong, capable adults. And when I see all of you, I can understand what he meant."

The woman blushed from the praise, but smiled nonetheless.

"Wow, thank you Byleth. Goddess, I didn't remember you talking that much in the academy. Ugh, I'm sorry, that was rude.", she answered looking into her lap.

He did understand what she meant, because it was true after all. He saw her mood drop immediately because her quick tongue once again got the better of her.

Remembering the good feeling it evoked before, Byleth grabbed her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw and felt the gesture.

"You are always hard on yourself. Just for once, let go. Take a moment to relax. You have a point, I didn't speak that much. And I'm not proud of what the catalyst of that changing had been."

"It doesn't matter if I have a point. I always speak before thinking."

"And that is who you are, Leonie. You speak your mind, and don't try to falsely flatter someone instead of telling them the truth. People appreciate that about you, and so do I. Be more aware of yourself, yes. But remember that your quick tongue is part of your charm.", he spoke softly and truthfully.

"My charm, huh?", Leonie wondered. Her gaze still lead to her lap, but she was fighting a desperate battle to keep the stupid grin off of her face.

Just as gentle, she squeezed his hand back.

He felt her hand, and knew he was getting through to her. "Yes, Leonie. I very much like that about you."

She stood up, pulling up Byleth with her. When he did stand, she threw her head into his chest and her arms around his back, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"You're very kind. I will try to not be such a pain in the future."

Byleth's arms encircled her head and pressed her into him.

"Don't mention it. It's good that you want to improve yourself."

When they broke apart, she spoke again, her voice softer than before.

"You know, there was something I have forgotten to tell you. I haven't really repaid Jeralt and you for helping me grow into the woman I am today. So, before he died, he wanted me to promise that if he ever would not be around, I should take care of you. I felt like I already falied both of you when you died. Now, I am finally able to protect you again, to repay the debt I owe you."

"Oh Leonie, you don't have to do that."

She very lightly punched him in the shoulder, a mix of a frown and a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey, that sounds like you don't want to have me around. No, I definetely will protect you. Better get used to that, Byleth."

There was the stubborn and head-strong girl he had come to like. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Just don't do something reckless."

For the next months, the Golden Deer, together with Judith, Nadar, and the remaining Knights of Seiros, fought their way through the Empire, right towards the palace of Enbarr. Edelgard fell, the Empire surrendered, and for a moment, it seemed like there was peace.

Then, they received the late letter from Hubert, informing them about Those Who Slither In The Dark, the remaining Agarthans hiding in Shambhala.

After finally conquering the entire city, Lord Arundel, or Thales for that matter, was defeated and Shambhala buried in debris.

When everyone returned to Garreg Mach to finally celebrate, another threat yet again had risen, being the king of liberation Nemesis himself, along with the Ten Elite Warriors.

It was a tedious fight, and it brought out the best in everyone, being forced to fight off the ancient, legendary fighters themselves, and eventually with the joined effort of Byleth and Claude, even Nemesis fell in the end.

For a moment, everything was silent. It took a few seconds for people to realize that now, it actually was over. The knights cheered and yelled hooray, hugging each other and dropping their weapons.

Byleth simply dropped his sword as well and let gravity claim his body. Laying down in the grass and looking up into the clear blue sky, he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Claude dropped down, sitting beside him and patting his shoulder.

"We did it, Teach. We finally did it."

He didn't say anything, just nodded and closed his eyes.

The shake on his shoulder forced his eyes open again, and he looked up to see Claude gazing into the distance.

"Heh, well Teach, seems like someone is coming for you.", he said, smiling down on him cheekily.

Byleth forced himself up, and watched Leonie rushing towards him, her orange attire easily standing out from the silver-white crowd of cheering knights.

When she reached the boys, Claude smiled a last time at him and walked off, giving them their privacy.

Leonie crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

"You were awesome.", she praised.

"You were wonderful as well."

She pulled away from him to look into his green eyes, smiling up at him. He did as well, admiring the beauty of her eyes he always came back looking into.

He pulled away his arms, taking off his gloves. When he presented his bare hands to the world, he quickly pulled her smaller hands into his and squeezed them. That familiar, electrifying feeling surged through both of their bodies.

He remembered how Jeralt talked about his mother, how her touch was always flaring up his emotions since she was the person he loved the most. Now, he understood what he meant. Looking at Leonie, her own gaze now dropped again, looking at their joined hands, he finally understood what he meant. What the purpose he looked for besides battle actually was.

"I love you."

Leonie looked up, shocked by the three words. She searched his eyes for deceit, but only found utmost sincerity.

"Love... as in... as in the way a commander loves his soldier, right? Of course that's what you'd mean..", she trailed off, looking down again, although it was sadder this time.

Byleth knew better than to try to argue with her about that now. He grabbed her by her chin with both of his hands, pulled up her face and kissed her.

The sensation was incredible. Her pink lips were so soft against his that it erased any thought which wasn't about the moment.

When they connected, she released a cute high-pitched squeak of surprise, eyes widening inhumanely. After a few moments though, she released a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes, reveling in the heavenly feeling of his rough lips against hers. She pulled on his back, needy for more close contact, while letting him assault her mouth more eagerly.

After a few seconds, they broke off, and looked into each others eyes with the most intense glare both of them ever saw in each other.

He smiled, and she responded likewise.

"I love you, too. And, to be honest, that whole thing with keeping the promise of protecting you? That was just an excuse to stay close to you."

"I would love if you'd stay close to me. Maybe for... our entire life?", he said, dropping onto a knee.

She looked at the object in his hand. A beautiful ring with violet gems.

"Leonie, will you marry me?"

In a blur, she tackled him into the ground, letting out very small sobs into his neck.

"Of course, silly. I would love to marry you!"

He smiled, looking up into the sky once again. That was the peace, the purpose he yearned for. Stroking her back, he chose to enjoy that moment properly, with his fiance.

Lucky for them, preparations were not needed very much. Everyone that mattered to them was right there already, even the people from Leonies village who followed into the fight, and a chapel was there as well.

Unbelievably, Rhea was back on her feet, at least able to move again. And despite Seteths attempts, there was no chance she wouldn't be the one to lead the ceremony.

The scenery was mesmerizing. Mostly because all of their friends were present. Claude was the best man of Byleth, with Lorenz, Raphael and Ignatz standing close to them all the time while Hilda and Marianne were the bridemaids of Leonie. Flayn and Lysithea greatly enjoyed being the flower girls, although Lysithea wouldn't admit that.

When Byleth stood in front of Rhea, watching his beautiful fiance walk towards him, fitting a wonderful white dress, a bouquet of orange-green flowers, and the most sheepish smile ever. He couldn't help but stare, making her blush.

The melodic yet imposing voice of Rhea was perfect for the ceremony, from beginning to end.

"Will you, Byleth Eisner, take Leonie as your wife, will you honour and cherish her, support and love her till death do you part?"

"I do.", he said, more resolved than ever.

"And will you, Leonie Pinelli, take Byleth as your husband, will you honour and cherish him, support and love him till death do you part?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then with the power bestowed upon me by the Goddess, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that, Rhea's voice finished and a loud roar of happiness from the croud started when the two newlyweds kissed each other, sealing their bond in front of the Goddess and her daughter herself.

The festivities were wonderful, with their friends and the food buffet being the highlight for both of them.

The party went far into the night, until they decided to sneak off and have their alone time. Standing the whole day, dancing and partying, did become quite stressful after a while.

They entered his room, and closed off the door.

"Finally some peace. I love all of them but Goddess, who knew standing could actually get tedious at one point.", she lamented half-heartedly, dropping onto the the large bed now standing in there. She kicked off her shoes unceremoniously and flexed her toes to get the pain out of them.

Byleth watched her, amused, but had to agree. The day, albeit the happiest in their lives, wore them down, and rest was needed.

Kicking off his shoes in well, he got into bed with her. He pulled her by her waist so she laid on the side, making her look into his eyes. Her gaze now become much more loving, letting a smile overpower her features.

"I love you, Leonie Eisner.", he whispered, making her blush.

"I love you too."

Upon seeing her face, he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her beautiful pink lips, drawing her as close as possible. She sighed happily and returned the kiss, which quickly grew bolder.

Tentatively, Byleth followed through with his instincts and prodded her mouth with his tongue. She happily allowed him entrance, succumbing to the unkown yet pleasant feeling of the new sensations they experienced with each other.

When their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, he pushed her down into the bed, pinning her with his weight. Her hands became entangled in Byleth's wild hair, while he moved his hands under her back to help her out of the very annoying dress.

She arched her back and her bottom to help him pull it of completely, revealing her underwear to him, consisting of two similar orange cloth bindings.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, should've found something more charming for our wedding."

He shook his head. "No, it's perfect. It is just so very you."

Her heart fluttered, and he dropped himself down onto her again, kissing her breathless while roaming his hands around the parts of sun-kissed skin which were free.

He moved away from her mouth to kiss along her cheek and down to her neck, suckling and licking on the thin flesh. She tilted her head to grant him more access, all the while massaging his head with her left hand, while her right hand tried to get off his jacket and shirt.

Her intentions clear to him, he propped himself up and disposed of it quickly. Leaning in her neck again, his skin burned up from the feeling of Leonies partially naked skin beneath him, begging for touching.

She too reveled in the feeling of his skin on her, the mixture of his soft flesh and hard muscles exhilirating and arousing. One hand became entangled in his hair yet again, while the other traced around his shoulder and back muscles. She switched between softly caressing and lightly scratching them with her finger nails.

'That's how you want to play, huh?', Byleth thought when he felt her nails. Instead of sucking on her neck, he now started to bite down, right at the point where her pulse was, intending to leave a mark of his teeth on her.

Desire overcame him in this moment, but her silent, lewd moan was enough to confirm she enjoyed his act of dominance greatly, only urging him to continue. He continued to let his teeth scrape her light brown skin, biting down on her neck or earlobe, while her confused moans and breaths echoed through the room.

Grabbing his head, she pulled him up towards her face to claim his lips forcefully, pressing her tongue into his mouth. He was not backing down though, and fought her off until they were back in her mouth. In another act of dominance, he grabbed her arms by the wrists and held them over head while still pinning her down with his full weight.

She would not give up that easily though. She wriggled out of his grasp and wrestled him down. Now, she was straddling his hips and smirking at him with a satisfied grin.

Her hands sank into the flesh of his torso, feeling his muscles underneath, while she grinded her hips sensually into the very prominent bulge, concealed by the pants that started to feel very tight. She discarded it along with his undergarments, to reveal the prize hidden underneath.

She was shocked. Besides from the pictures in their medicine and anatomy books, she never saw a manhood in her life, so she didn't really know what to expect. But the presence of it felt very imposing, threatening. It was fairly big, with veins only supporting an agressive look.

Intrigued, she slowly allowed her right hand to wander towards it. Tentatively, it enveloped his appendage, slowly coming into a stroking motion.

Blissfully, he moaned her name lightly, mesmerized by the way her soft hands felt on his member, worshipping him with slow up and down movements. The sensation was overwhelming, and his moans only persuaded her to continue and get a bit faster.

She was fascinated by how it was pulsating in her grasp, twitching in excitement while a clear fluid leaked from the little slit on the tip. With the index finger of her other hand, she scooped up the liquid and licked it clean to taste. It was bitter, but definetely not unpleasant.

Enticed by the taste, she brought up her mouth to give a few, experimenting licks to the tip of his manhood, making his eyes widen and pleasure increase.

"Goddess, Leonie. This feels so good."

With more courage, she started lapping at the whole shaft, letting he tongue slide up from the base up to the tip, until she started swallowing him whole. She couldn't manage to get much of him into her mouth, but steadily worked against her limit.

Meanwhile, Byleth was in heaven, patting her head with his right hand while applying a bit of pressure, just enough so that she could feel it.

Her slow movements grew a bit faster when more of his fluids leaked into her warm cavern, mixing with her saliva. The increased sensation caused Byleth to grab her head with both of his hands, gently but firmly forcing the orange head down his dick.

"Yes, Leonie, you are doing so great."

She enjoyed the praise and how he took charge, and tried her best to accomadate to him. He enjoyed it greatly how she serviced him, but felt his release build up.

"Leonie dear I..I'm close."

Gripping his hips, she now moved along with him again, clearly not backing down from his announcement. His moans were more frequent and became louder, along with the new Eisners movement getting quicker.

And at once, his dam broke, and he released himself inside of Leonies inviting cavern. She tried keeping it all in, but some ran down down his length and onto the bedsheets. The contents she did have were swallowed down immediately.

She licked him clean until he pulled her up and kissed her longingly. He threw her off again now with him back on top. Reaching underneath her, he pulled off the binding that covered her chest, revealing her ample breasts to his predatory eyes.

He quickly dove his mouth into the left pile of flesh, while his other hand gripped the right one. He suckled around and on her nipple, while the hand squeezed her breast and slightly pinched her nipple.

She moaned under his ministrations, only growing hornier from the attention he was giving to her bosom.

He switched positions and gently bit her right nipple while massaging her other breast lovingly, the contrast a blissful experience. He continued for a minute, until he started to drift down her beautifully toned and muscular body. He spent a little time on her navel, and then propped himself up to dispose of her last piece of clothing.

Her breath got caught in her throat when the fresh air hit her womanhood, making her shiver.

He watched her, hypnotized by the small slit nestled in between her legs, moisture covering it and a patch of orange hair right above it. The glow of the candle still burning in the room perfectly accentuated her whole body and made her all the more beautiful.

He led his right hand towards her entrance and started to slowly stroke her outer lips, causing her to breathe in heavily. His fingers, skilled from various types of combat he mastered with even the tiniest weapons, danced around her opening sensually, until he dipped a finger in her.

She moaned and gripped the bedsheets, while Byleth was just more hypnotized by the way her sweet voice sounded while uttering his name, her legs spread and her body yearning for him. He felt himself grow hard again already.

He slowly thrusted his finger in and out of her, remembering to make a 'come here' motion which Eric had advised him to remember when he had been pretty drunk. It did have an effect, because Leonie's back arched with his movements.

His middle finger joined the other one inside, instensifying her lewd sounds only more. The wetness and tightness of her insides were unbelievably erotic for the new ruler of Fodlan, he couldn't help but wonder how being connected to her truly would feel like.

When he completely pushed his fingers inside, his thumb found a small nub on top of her entrance. He started rubbing it and immediately got another sweet scream out of the woman, encouraging him to go further.

Quickly, he switched his thumb with his tongue, causing her to grip his head tightly and secure him in place. He continued his assault on her, probing around her while licking her clitoris slowly, then with increasing speed, until she reached her first climax.

He positioned his tongue at her entrance and lapped up the juices leaking from her, enjoying the sweetness from them as if they were a cake.

Leonie slowly came down from her high, panting helplessly while a layer of sweat covered her body. She watched Byleth draw the two fingers which just ravaged her womanhood towards his mouth and lick the juices off of them. He obviously enjoyed the taste, while she just grew horny again.

He looked her in the eyes and smirked slightly, before positioning himself in between her legs, his erect member probing her opening.

She gripped him by the wrist, and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Please, Byleth. I've never done this before, be gentle. Ok?"

Byleth bent down to capture her lips, lightly swollen from their kisses before, and smiled down at her. "Of course my love. I've never done that myself as well after all."

He gently split her lower lips with his manhood, while his eyes did not leave her face, just waiting for any look of discomfort.

She did feel a bit of pain, but it was mostly overshadowed by a yet foreign form of pleasure sending her senses into overdrive.

With slow, shallow thrusts he worked himself in, until he bottomed out inside of her in one swift motion.

She gasped, and felt a few droplets of blood running down her bottom, but she could not bring herself to care. The feeling of connection and fullness her husband gave her was far more worth experiencing.

"Oh Byleth."

He himself moaned as well, the way her tight and warm invited him in, and gripped his appendage.

"Leonie.", he grunted.

She motioned her hips upwards, urging him to continue.

He happily obliged, and thrust himself into her, still mesmerized by her face which was red from all the blushing, sweaty and thrown to the side.

But he needed more. He grabbed her by the chin and turned her around slowly, causing her to make eye contact with him. His normal thrusting was replaced by a few, shallow in and out motions, barely moving half of him inside her.

Her eyes were lidded with lust, while she recognized his attempt of teasing her. Oh how he would regret-

She yelled, because in one swift motion, he was bottomed inside of her again.

"Goddess, you are so tight and warm, my love.", he moaned with bliss, continuing to work into her while still looking into her orange orbs.

She was entranced by his eyes and couldn't leave them, like a deer looking at a predator. He was staring her down in an act of subjugation, and something carnal inside her was so happy about it.

They switched positions, so now she was on top, her womanly curves eniticing him to touch her while she was still filled by him.

Registering the change of position, she started to impale herself on him again and again, finding and aiming for the spots which felt incredible for her. He grabbed her full breast with his left hand, while leading his right hand down to settle on her wide, child-bearing hips, and reaching around to her grasp and massage her soft ass, which jiggled with her movement up and down.

He was yet again hypnotized by her, by the way her breasts jumped up and down, the way her bottom and breast felt in his hand, or how deep he would reach into her.

He sat up but let her remain in her position. He grabbed her by her neck. Not actually chocking her, but just placing a hand there. She looked into his eyes, and saw his ferocious, animalistic eyes drilling into her as she couldn't help but bounce up and down on him, while he now met her at the same time with similar long thrusts.

After a few minutes, he lifted her off of him, causing her to whine from the loss of contact. He turned around to let her drop on her back again, not letting any time go to waste as he reentered her.

She moaned, not just lewdly, but almost like a bitch in heat, drool leaving her mouth and directly dropping onto the bedsheets. She felt her power leaving her, so her head fell down onto the bed while her legs were raised submissively, presenting to him. He grabbed her by her hips and continued to plow her, feeling that sweet release yet again rushing to him. The way her screams became louder and faster signalized him that she indeed got close too.

So with one final thrust, he thrusted balls-deep into her ravaged hole, filling her up with rope after rope of his juices, while her climax caused her body to become powerless.

He collapsed with her, pumping her full of his seed until he was spent. He breathed heavily, as did she, and slowly, he slipped out of her, while a river of white gooey liquid ran down her legs and pooled on the sheets.

He pulled her onto her side, spooning her, his chest on her back, and his coated manhood resting in between her buttcheeks.

Byleth draped his left arm around her stomach, rubbing it in circular motions and resting his hand on her womb.

"You will look beautiful pregnant."

Despite her fatigue, she was shocked. Her, a mother?

"Are you sure, Byleth? Do you really want me to bear your child?", she asked, her hopeful voice betraying her uncertain question.

He kissed her cheek lovingly. "I've never been more sure about anything ever."

She smiled. Her heart fluttered again, something she grew accustomed to when spending time with him. Her left hand secured his left hand to let it stay on over womb protectively, and she nuzzled back into his strong body.

"I love you, Byleth."

"I love you too, Leonie."

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you guys enjoyed it, definetely one of my most favourite Byleth ships. Feel free to comment!


End file.
